


Forget me not

by Revantio



Category: Kingdoms Personification AU, OC - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Kinda angst i think, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: Majapahit mencari seseorang yang akan memaafkan kesalahannya, meskipun orang itu telah tiada.





	

"Angga!" Gadis itu menapak langkah di stasiun, senyumnya mengembang, manik jelaga terfokus pada seorang pemuda di depan sana. 

"Lho—?" Lalu langkahnya terhenti, senyumnya pudar, ketika jarak dipersempit terlihatlah si pemuda yang dipanggil Angga itu tampak berbicara dengan seorang pemuda lain. Jelas lebih tua, orang asing itu, rambutnya hitam, poninya cukup panjang, parasnya khas dan tampan, gadis itu takjub melihatnya. Dia memiliki aura yang... kuat? Entahlah, rasanya seperti bertemu seorang walikota atau pemimpin, begitu.

Saat si gadis berdiri tepat di samping 'Angga,' ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, Rin." Sapanya. "Kenalin nih, Kak Surya, dia kakak kelas kita di universitas."

Mulut si gadis membentuk 'O' sempurna, sebelum senyumnya mengembang pada 'Kak Surya' di depannya. 

"Halo, kak."

"Halo, Rina. Ternyata Angga bener, kamu manis ya."

"Hush, kak Surya!"

Kak Surya tertawa. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu melempar cengiran yang seolah berkata 'cieeeeee angga cieeee' pada teman disampingnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Rin, kamu duluan aja, aku sama Kak Surya mau ngobrol dulu."

"Kok gitu? Emangnya aku nggak boleh ikutan?"

"Bukan gitu sih—"

"Angga, nyuekin cewek itu nggak baik." Surya mengedipkan satu mata pada Rina, gadis itu merona, "Udah deh, lain kali aja. Sana ngedate." 

"Tapi kak—"

"Nggak apa-apa, nanti kita ngobrol lagi. Kalau ketemu lagi, sih." Surya nyengir, tangannya dilambaikan saat pasangan itu pergi menjauhinya. 

Begitu kedua punggung itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan, ekspresinya berganti seketika.

" _Having Fun_ , Kak Surya?"

Pemuda itu, Personifikasi negara Majapahit, 'Kak Surya,' tidak menjawab perkataan sinis yang dilontarkan seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang pemuda lain yang tampak seumuran dengannya, poni hitamnya hampir menutupi mata kanan, fitur wajahnya tergolong tampan kendati ekspresinya yang terlihat sinis 24/7.

"Sri."

Majapahit berbalik, matanya sayu menatap 'saudara'nya. Sriwijaya menghela napas. 

"Siapa dia?"

"Anggraini Putra Aditya, mahasiswa UI."

" _Siapa_ dia?" 

Sriwijaya mengernyit halus, tidak suka Majapahit yang berbasa-basi di depannya. Dan saat kedua manik mereka bertemu Sriwijaya tahu butuh waktu bagi Majapahit untuk kembali ke masa sekarang—zaman modern—karena maniknya terlihat memandang jauh, bukan dirinya.

"Hayam Wuruk."

Ah.

Sebuah kereta masuk ke dalam stasiun, suaranya bising dan orang-orang mulai berdiri mengerumuni tepi rel, Sriwijaya memanfaatkan keramaian untuk menggenggam tangan Majapahit dan menariknya pergi.

"Dia terlihat bahagia."

Majapahit tidak menjawab.

"Tidak penting siapa dia sebelumnya, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Sriwijaya mengeratkan genggamannya dan Majapahit masih bungkam. Langkahnya terhenti di taman kota, Sri berbalik menghadap Majapahit, pandangannya jelas tidak suka.

"Jangan temui dia lagi."

Kali ini, Majapahit tersenyum padanya. "Tapi aku janji mau ketemu sama dia lagi, sri."

Sriwijaya menatapnya datar. "Aku nggak mau nenangin kamu kalau nanti kamu nangis ya." Jeda, "Manusia itu rapuh, Maja."

Angin berhembus dan cahaya matahari terhalang awan, "Aku tahu, Sri." Sebuah helaan napas dan ekspresinya terlihat luar biasa lelah.

Karena Majapahit tidak kuasa tapi merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah pemuda itu—Angga, bagaimana ia sangat sangat mirip dengan Rajanya terdahulu, Hayam Wuruk. Bagaimana ingatannya mengingat ekspresi pucat dan lelah sang Raja, bagaimana ia menggendong seorang putri di pelukannya dan menangis di istana, bagaimana semakin hari kantung matanya semakin tebal karena depresi yang menggerogoti.

Kedua pasang manik jelaga itu kembali bertemu. "Tapi aku yang menyetujui perang itu, Sri. Aku yang setuju dengan Mada. Aku yang menyuruh serang. Kalau aku bilang mundur waktu itu, seharusnya—"

—seharusnya Sang Raja tidak mati karena pertikaian berkelanjutan dengan patihnya sendiri, mimpi buruk dan kelelahan.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang" Sriwijaya menjawab, nadanya rendah dan dingin. "Dia sudah bahagia."

"Tapi aku belum minta maaf, sri." Jeda, senyum sedihnya terukir. "Setidaknya aku mau memastikan dia benar-benar bahagia kali ini."

Sriwijaya menghela napas, akhirnya, menyerah. "Terserahlah."

Sriwijaya tidak bisa bilang ia tidak suka kalau 'saudara'nya itu akan dekat dengan manusia /lagi/, melihatnya sampai ia mati.

.

.

Anggraini Putra Aditya, sembilan belas tahun, seorang mahasiswa di universitas ternama. Prestasinya patut dibanggakan, meskipun parasnya tergolong biasa namun tata kramanya membuat semua orang menyanjungnya. Tipe suami idaman, begitu kata mereka. 

Katanya, keluarganya keturunan kerajaan. Majapahit, katanya. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli. Hanya tertawa kala teman-temannya mulai memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia Angga' untuk bercanda. 

Andai saja mereka tahu kalau kadang ia memang benar-benar merasa kalau dirinya adalah seorang bangsawan. 

Iya, memang aneh, mana mungkin juga ia bangsawan sungguhan, kan? Indonesia sudah tidak mementingkan status seperti itu. Dan setiap ia menganggap dirinya sendiri bangsawan, Angga akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Belajar, bersih-bersih, main game, sampai akhirnya ia kembali merasa menjadi warna negara Indonesia biasa.

Di saat yang lain, ia bermimpi duduk di atas kursi kayu pelintur untuk raja, melihat menteri-menteri di sekitarnya. Memerintahkan ini itu, membahas strategi, lalu saat ia bangun, lagi-lagi ia yakin kalau ia ini bangsawan. Pernah pemuda itu bercerita pada sahabatnya, Rina, dan gadis berambut ikal itu hanya tertawa. Berkata kalau Angga terlalu sering menonton film kuno. Gadis itu menganggap curhatannya itu bercanda padahal ia hampir menjambak rambut frustasi. Mungkin terima kasih juga pada gadis itu, karena kalau sampai sahabatnya yang hobi bikin jokes receh itu sampai menganggap curhatan ngablunya serius, Angga akan semakin frustasi.

Dan terkutuklah keberuntungannya yang sepertinya selalu jelek, karena siang hari setelah ia (lagi-lagi) bermimpi soal tahta raja dan kebun indah kerajaan di bawah sinar matahari, ia bertemu dengan senior tempo hari lalu.

"Suntuk, dek?"

Angga mengangkat kepalanya, melihat seorang pria dengan senyuman di wajahnya— 

"Kak Surya—?"

—dan ia mengerjap kaget, tubuhnya otomatis tersentak dari posisi senderannya pada pohon di belakangnya. Surya tertawa melihatnya.

"Santai aja kali, Ngga." Katanya, mengambil posisi duduk di samping si adik kelas.

"Ya, kakak dateng mendadak, sih." Jawabnya, balas tersenyum.

"Kurang tidur kamu, ngga?"

Senyum Angga berubah menjadi setengah hati. "Ya.. gitu deh kak. Biasa, tugas banyak." Mana mungkin dia bilang kurang tidur karena mimpi buruk soal perang tidak jelas kan?

"Nugas apa ngegame semaleman kamu?"

"Dua-duanya deh, kak. Jujur nih aku." 

Saat Surya tertawa, manik jelaga miliknya lalu menatap si senior di sampingnya, menyadari kulitnya yang juga tampak pucat dan kantung matanya yang lebih tebal dari kemarin.

"Kak Surya sendiri, kenapa suntuk?"

Celetuknya, main-main, tapi ia melihat ekspresi si senior berubah drastis dan merasa tidak enak secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, maaf kak—"

"Kakak bingung nih Ngga," katanya, mendadak, cengirannya sedikit kembali.

"Bingung kenapa gitu kak? Kupikir orang populer kayak kakak nggak bisa galau?" Angga nyengir.

"Ye, begini-begini juga kakak masih orang, tau." Surya menjawab, terkekeh.

Angin berhembus membuat pepohonan bergemerisik, helaian cokelat daun tua berjatuhan di sekitar mereka, Angga merasa sangat mengantuk tiba-tiba.

"Aku punya salah sama seseorang," Surya memulai. "Kesalahan besar." Manik hitamnya berubah keruh. "Aku bingung kalau aku minta maaf dia maafin aku nggak, ya?" Lalu ia menoleh menatap si junior di sampingnya, tatapannya sedih dan senyumnya palsu,

"Kakak coba aja dulu," Angga menjawab, mencoba mengusir kantuk yang menyerang bersama dengan angin tapi sial, tubuhnya perlahan bersender ke belakang dan kelopaknya terasa berat. "Pasti dia mau maafin kok."

"Aku latihan ke kamu ya minta maafnya?"

Perkataan Kak Surya di depannya semakin mengabur, Angga mengangguk tanpa paham apa yang dikatakan si senior. Kenapa susah sekali melawan kantuk ini?

Maka Surya di depannya menarik napas, senyumnya terukir halus dan—

" _Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia._ "

Dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari permintaan maaf dalam bahasa Sansekerta yang ia ucapkan tadi. Surya Majapahit sama sekali tidak mengharapkan melihat bagaimana 'Angga' menegakkan badan di sampingnya, ekspresi kantuknya berubah menjadi kalem dan tenang, senyumnya terukir dan maniknya berbinar dengan kebijaksanaan yang familiar. Mulut si pemuda di depannya itu terbuka dan Majapahit menahan napas mendengar rangkaian kata kuno yang keluar dari sana.

" _Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Bhre. Sejak lama._ "

Kedua manik jelaga Majapahit membelalak. Begitu juga dengan Angga, yang langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan dua tangan dan tatapannya horror sekaligus kaget.

"Aku—aku—" Ia memulai, "—tadi kak Surya ngomong apa? Maaf kak aku ngantuk nggak sadar tadi ngomong apa—eh, Kak Surya kenapa nangis?!"

Hari ini, Majapahit mempelajari satu hal: bahwa reinkarnasi itu nyata, dan bersamaan dengan itu, satu beban hidupnya pergi terbawa angin musim panas.


End file.
